Metro SQ Línea 1
by makurutenoh
Summary: UA-Swan Queen "Todos los días a las nueve de la mañana se encontraba en el metro SQ línea 1 con destino a Boston y todos los días encontraba las mismas personas a las cuales ella llamaba "los regulares". Todo pasó tan rápido. En sus brazos estaba la morena que tanto había admirado"


**A/n:** Hola a todos ustedes una vez más =)

A pedido de alguien quién pidió este oneshot, espero haberle hecho justicia a lo que pensabas.

Ya saben que yo no soy dueña de nada Y.Y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos y espero que tengan un buen día. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Metro SQ Línea 1**

Algunos dicen que el tren pasa sólo una vez.

Para Emma Swan, eran hay miles de oportunidades que tenemos todos los días, pues a sus 22 años sabía que cada momento brindaba lugar para una.

Todos los días a las nueve de la mañana se encontraba en el metro SQ línea 1 con destino a Boston y todos los días encontraba las mismas personas a las cuales ella llamaba "los regulares".

Entre aquellos regulares había tres que habían llamado su atención: el señor de cabellos negros sentado junto a la puerta leyendo el periódico del día, sus lentes de montura oscura siempre como si en cualquier momento fueran a caerse de su rostro. Después estaba el joven que siempre tenía la gorra puesta hacia atrás, no importaba la vestimenta, siempre tenía una gorra en la cabeza en la misma posición. Por último un señora que de seguro –al menos eso pensaba Emma- era una abuelita cariñosa, pero que no teme regañarte si es que hiciste algo que debe corregirse. A ella la llamaba Granny.

Por cierto tiempo ellos iban en el tren y se veían de lunes a sábado, a pesar de eso ninguno de ellos se había comunicado con el otro. Era una de esas interacciones que suceden de manera implícita, que cuando entran se miran hacen un ademán con la cabeza, o si era Granny una pequeña sonrisa, como saludo.

Todo cambió un día soleado, el cual, Emma jamás olvidaría.

Ella estaba en su lugar de siempre sentada al frente de Granny, -cuando el asiento estaba libre de lo contrario el pasamanos del centro era su lugar- la gente de la estación acababa en entrar, algunos apresuradamente y otros a un paso más pausado, cuando de pronto sintió una luz en sus ojos. Esta, por momentos estaba y luego se movía. Cuando por fin pudo ver el origen de la luz, vio que provenía del reflejo del sol en reloj el cual estaba en el ángulo exacto con sus ojos.

El reloj en la muñeca de una mujer.

La dueña del reloj era una joven de cabellos marrones que se encontraba agarrada del tubo cerca a la puerta y todo lo que Emma pudo hacer fue mirar.

Y mirar.

Jamás había visto a aquella joven, pero también jamás había visto a alguien como ella. Tenía un porte que demostraba seguridad y confianza aun cuando lo que llevaba puesto era una simple camiseta negra entallada que le quedaba a la perfección, al igual que sus jeans y sus cabellos, los cuales llegaban a sus hombros, parecían ser tan suaves y delicados, por último en sus manos podía ver restos de pintura, "probablemente una artista", pensó Emma, "que mujer tan impresionante."

Con cada detalle que sus ojos encontraban en la joven, la rubia sintió que se hundía aún más, lo que no tenía lógica o explicación puesto que nunca se habían visto.

Por un instante pensó que debía de parar pues la gente podía pensar que ella era una acosadora. Miró discretamente por todo el lugar y justo cuando creyó que había pasado desapercibida, la mirada de Granny coincidió con la suya.

Se puso roja de la vergüenza por haberse visto atrapada a lo cual Grany le dio una sonrisa divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa nerviosa, Emma, volvió a mirar a la morena, -más discretamente que antes-pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que sucedió. Aquel ángel había volteado y el resplandor de sus ojos la dejo sin aliento.

Es así como conoció a la que se volvería parte de los regulares.

Muchas veces, al pasar de los días, semanas, Emma estaba segura que una de sus citas favoritas de "Ana Karenina" fue escrita para ella,-algo imposible debido a que el escritor publicó la novela en 1877-sin duda era más precisa después de adecuarla a su situación.

"Entré en el tren, procurando no mirar a la joven sino a largos intervalos, como hacen los que temen mirar al sol de frente. Pero como el sol, la presencia de la joven se sentía aun sin mirarla."

Cuan cierto era, porque por más que tratase Emma de no mirarla no podía dejar de hacer más que eso.

Todos los días esperaba con ansias verla

Y todos los días Granny le daba una sonrisa cómplice al atraparla en el acto.

Pero fue un día como cualquiera cuando sucedió lo inevitable.

El tren estaba lleno y Emma esta agarrada del tubo del centro cuando la morena entró. La rubia contuvo el aliento tratando de calmar su respiración, pero era una tarea imposible. Debido a la cantidad de gente, la morena se sujetó del pasamano de arriba que estaba cerca de Emma.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

De pronto el tren llegó a la siguiente estación frenando bruscamente.

Por la mente de Emma pasó que quizá ya había adquirido poderes como los del hombre araña porque en sus brazos estaba la morena que tanto había admirado.

Sus reflejos e instintos habían hecho que atrajera el cuerpo de la joven para sí, su mano en su cintura, la cual jamás en la vida se había sentido tan dichosa, la otra mano aferrada con fuerza al tubo, tenía el cuerpo de la joven de ojos marrones pagado al suyo, el espacio personal era extinto, su corazón latía a mil, su estómago daba vueltas, su cuerpo sin reaccionar y Emma solo pudo mirarla.

Mirarla una vez más.

-H-hola.-dijo al fin y en seguida el rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas.

"¡¿Quién dice hola en momentos como estos?! Hay Emma no tienes remedio…."

-Hola.-respondió la morena con su voz ronca y suave acompañada en una leve sonrisa en los labios, obviamente divertida por la reacción de la rubia.-Gracias.

-D-de nada,… eh no fue gran cosa.-los nervios de la rubia parecían querer tomar el control.

-Eres mi salvadora.-la morena de dio un guiño lo cual hizo que la joven extraña que la había ayudado se enrojeciera del cuello hasta las orejas. Ambas se separaron y ella pudo notarlos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad-Me llamo Regina.-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Emma, mi nombre es Emma.

"Solo espero que mi mano no este sudando"

-Invítala a salir.-se escuchó en el vagón.

Cuando Swan voltea a ver quién había dicho tal cosa, se da con semejante sorpresa.

¡Era Granny!

Ambas mujeres pudieron ver como la señora las miraba con alegría y picardía.

Regina volvió a mirar a Emma. La rubia bajó la mirada para luego volver a alzarla. La primera le miró alzando una ceja a lo cual Emma reaccionó.

-Ah… ¿Quisieras?

-¿Quién me pregunta, la señora o tú?

La sonrisa que Regina tenía en los labios hizo que sus ojos marrones brillaran. No todo estaba perdido. Aquí venía su oportunidad.

-Yo.-dijo finalmente y la morena no dijo nada esperando a que continuara, "yo" era solo una respuesta parcial.-Ah…Oh…-por fin captó el mensaje, pasó saliva y se armó de valor.- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

Esas palabras causaran un corto circuito en todo su ser. Apostaba a que si le pidieran volar lo haría, podría hacerlo, sonrió emocionada y en su interior bailaba sin parar celebrando el momento.

Regina le dio su número a la rubia.-Llámame.

Emma solo asintió sonriendo estúpidamente.

El tren llegó a la siguiente estación, la morena bajó y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen nuevamente la joven artista le dio un último guiño.

-Hasta pronto Emma.

La rubia mantuvo la vista en el mismo lugar hasta que desapareció por completo.

-Espero que me invites a la boda.-agregó Granny desde su asiento, sonreía con una feliz certeza.

-Sí claro.-respondió sin creer lo que decía.

Y tal vez Granny podía ver el futuro o simplemente sabía que había sido parte, de lo que consideraba, el comienzo de una gran historia de amor, de algo muy especial; la cosa es que año y medio después ella estaba en primera fila cuando Emma y Regina se dieron el sí.

Tal vez para muchos el tren sí pasa una sola vez, para otros cada segundo del día, tal vez la cosa es tomar el tren adecuado y es mejor que lo tomes no vaya ser que sea justo lo que esperabas.


End file.
